I Understand Nothing
by therandomer5000
Summary: set after 'In Dreams'. The brothers find out that April has no true feelings for Donnie and decide to go tell him. Worst summary ever and not technically accurate but I'm ill so I have an excuse. R&R x


**Sorry if this story isn't very good, I'm really ill today and my brain isn't functioning. I won't be writing any stories this weekend... maybe...**

 **I also want to make it clear that while I do ship Apriltello I am not sure it's ever going to happen, I do feel like April is playing with Donnie's feelings since the kiss in 'A Foot too Big'.**

 **Anyway! Enjoy! x**

* * *

 **I Understand Nothing**

Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo were relaxing together after the dream beavers had finally left them for good, the strange shop keeper was now back in his shop and safe.

They felt tired and a little shook up still. They even felt a little guilty for not noticing Donatello's excessive sleeping.

''Donnie should be here'' Raph grumbled to his brothers, ''He's needs rest after everything that's happened''

''Donnie's busy'' Mikey smirks. ''he's got things to invent or whatever''

They all rolled their eyes when suddenly they heard voices nearby.

''So Red'' Casey Jones sounded awkward. ''What was that about?''

''What do you mean Jones?'' April asked, she clearly knew what Casey meant.

''You and Donatello'' Casey coughs. ''You know… kissing''

The brothers grinned and cheered silently, they didn't know when that had happened.

''What's wrong? Jealous?'' April giggles.

''Wha-? No! No… I'm just… interested'' Casey is obviously trying to play it cool. ''I didn't know you two were a couple''

''We're not'' April replies simply causing the brothers to frown. ''I was just worried for him.''

Casey is silent for a moment.

''Why? What's wrong with that?'' April asked defensively, ''He stopped breathing! I was scared and he's my friend!''

The brothers felt their stomachs go cold, had Donnie really stopped breathing?

''I just… didn't realise you were such a player'' Casey chuckles. ''he knows you kissed him''

''I'm not a player!'' April laughs. ''It's just… I dunno… I feel so sorry for him, I don't think he realises how different humans and mutants are…''

The brothers looked at one another in rage, she pitied him? She was playing with his feeling because she felt sorry for him?

''I love him… I love all of them but not… in a romantic way… Y'know?'' April sighs.

''Why haven't you told him?'' Casey asks, sounding serious for once. ''He'll end up getting his hopes up and you'll hurt him''

''I don't want to hurt him but… I feel like I can't just crush his hopes, he really likes me and he deserves to be loved back but I just… can't.'' She sounds guilty but the brothers didn't care. ''He always looks so happy when I kiss him''

''Woah wait'' Casey gasps. ''How many times have you kissed him?''

''I dunno…'' April frowns. ''I've kissed him on the cheek a few times… and after Bigfoot left I kissed him on the lips but it never meant anything!''

Casey is silent again.

''right…'' Casey coughs. ''well… I dunno Red… that seems a little much…''

The brothers hear the two friends walk into the kitchen.

''Sh-She… she's been kissing and hugging Donnie out of pity?'' Leo shakes his head. ''She's been playing with his feelings this entire time!''

''Poor D'' Mikey bows his head. ''he must think she likes him…''

''That ain't right!'' Raph snarls. ''How can she not like him? What's wrong with him?''

''He's a mutant'' They say together.

They looked at one another sadly, love is complicated and they weren't sure what to do. They felt like Donnie needed to know what April was doing, they needed to tell him.

''Let's go see him'' Leo announced as they headed for the door. ''If she's not going to tell him then we will''

They jogged over to the barn and opened the door only to find no Donnie.

They looked at one another in alarm before walking into the barn slowly, they looked at his desk which still had its lamp on.

''Donnie?'' Leo called in slight concern.

They heard a bang from above, they looked up to the ceiling.

A hidden door opened up to reveal the sky.

''Woah!'' Mikey grinned. ''There's a way onto the roof!''

''Ladder's in the corner'' Came Donnie's tired voice from above.

They hurried over to the ladder which was already propped up in a way for them to reach the door, they quickly climbed up only for Donnie to shut it after them.

''I didn't really want anyone to find it'' He shrugs as an answer to their confused looks. ''I prefer to be able to hide up here''

They understood, it's not like he had his lab to hide in anymore, this barn is used by everybody.

The brothers nodded before sitting in a line together looking over the woods.

''um'' Raph coughed awkwardly before sending Leonardo a look.

''Oh right'' Leo rubbed the back of his neck. ''There's something we need to talk to you about''

''has it got something to do with the dream beavers?'' Donnie asked with a slight yawn. The brothers looked at him and wondered if he knew that he had stopped breathing.

''Uh'' Mikey considered telling him but Donatello interrupted.

''Are you guys feeling guilty or something for not realising?'' Don asked as he looked at them. ''Or did you guys just find out that I stopped breathing?''

The brothers gasped.

''How did you know you'd stopped breathing?'' Leo asked in surprise.

''I figured it out when I woke up with a tight and painful chest'' Donnie shrugged. ''Plus April seemed pretty relieved''

''Yeah um…'' Raph began. ''About April-''

''Did you guys know she kissed me'' Donnie frowned as he looked out into the woods, he looked surprisingly unhappy about it all. ''Not the first time… might not even be the last''

The others didn't know what to say.

''Why did she kiss me?'' Donnie asks timidly. ''I don't understand''

''um well…'' Leo coughs. He really doesn't want to say why. Donnie looks at his brothers and seems to realise they have something to say on the subject.

''If you know… then please tell me.'' He pleads. ''I know she doesn't love me… please, tell me what you know''

''Sh-She.. uh… well she…'' Leo trips over his words at Donnie's defeated expression.

''It's because she feels sorry for you'' Raph blurts out angrily. ''She… I dunno… She pities you because she thinks you don't realise the difference between a mutant and a human''

''I know the difference very well'' Donnie says bitterly, his eyes narrowing ''Probably more than others''

He refuses to look anywhere but the woods.

''Pity is not an excuse'' He nods curtly. ''But… If that's her reasoning then I have no chance but to accept it''

''Sorry Donnie'' Mikey shuffles closer to his brother. ''She shouldn't treat you like that''

Donnie says nothing but the brothers can see his hurt, they can see the tears in his eyes that he is trying so hard to keep in. They see his broken heart and feel the betrayal he feels.

''Donnie'' Leo sighs as he puts a hand on Donnie's shoulder. The poor turtle can't hold it in anymore and begins to cry.

''S-Sorry'' he stutters through his tears. ''I don't know h-how I can be so u-upset over something I knew was n-never going to happen''

''We get it man'' Raph sighs sympathetically as they all shuffle close enough to touch one another. ''We shouldn't have made fun of you for having a crush… we should've… I dunno… helped you in some way so you wouldn't get hurt''

''I just… why didn't she just tell me?'' Donnie asked tearfully. ''She just kept playing me over and over again… every time I started to get over her she'd kiss me or hug me and it would all start all over again.''

''She should have told you'' Leo nods. ''but at least you know now… trust me Donnie, she'll regret ever doing this to you''

''No'' Donnie shakes his head. ''Don't… she's still our friend. I don't want you guys to scare her away''

''But Donnie'' Mikey frowns, ''She hurt you… you can't expect us to just let that go? It's like when Chris Bradford pretended to be my friend you guys got revenge on him for me''

''April doesn't deserve it… I was my own worst enemy'' Donnie defends. ''It's my fault''

They can see he's calmed down.

''It's not your fault'' Raph tried lamely but Donnie just shook his head, they cuddled together and listened to the birds chirping in the wood.

They sit together for a moment, none of them very sure on what to say.

They just enjoyed each other company and safety. Watching the sky as it darkened and the birds fly over as they looked for a place to roost.

''GUYS?'' April's voice calls from the porch. ''GUYS? DINNER'S READY!''

''YEAH! COME EAT!'' Casey calls from somewhere behind April.

''You coming?'' Mikey asks but Donnie doesn't move.

''No I-… I think I just need to be alone right now'' Donnie admits shyly. ''You guys go ahead, I'll eat something a little later.''

They hesitate but leave their brother to himself. They pretend to be none the wiser throughout dinner, April and Casey can sense something's wrong but keep their mouths shut.

After dinner while everyone sits together in front of the fire they hear Donatello come in. he peaks round the door before entering the living room and sitting with his brothers, he offers everyone a smile.

''You missed dinner'' April says in concern. ''I'll heat up the left overs''

Donnie nods his thanks as she hurries to get him some food.

''Wait til ya taste this'' Casey grins, ''Me and April cooked the chicken from scratch! It's even one of our own chickens!''

''Which one?'' Mikey asked horrified.

''Um… the… brown one with the white tail feathers'' Casey frowns in thought.

''You killed Chuck-Chuck!?'' Mikey squeaks.

They chuckle as Donnie throws an arm over him.

''He was an old chicken Mikey'' Donnie assures his little brother, ''He's in a better place now''

''She'' Mikey pouts, Donnie rolls his eyes slightly but corrects his statement.

''Here'' April smiles as she hands Donnie a plate of chicken and lettuce. ''Sorry it's not much… we ate a lot of it at Dinner and we need to go shopping again.''

''It's fine… thanks'' He nods.

They watch tv as Donnie ate his dinner, he even shared some of the chicken with Mikey who seemed to still be hungry.

April was the first to retire then it was Casey but the boy stopped at the door before leaving.

''hey'' Casey called, the brothers looked over at him. ''You know about April huh?''

He seemed sympathetic so Donnie nodded.

''yeah''

''No hard feelings right?'' Casey asked hopefully. ''I mean.. I don't think she really likes me either so our fighting has been kinda dumb''

''No hard feelings'' Donnie agrees. Casey smiles before wishing them a goodnight.

As soon as he's left Mikey lay against Donnie.

''Are you sure you're gonna be alright?''

Donnie looks at his brothers and smiles at their concern.

''Yeah… Yeah I'll be just fine'' He hugs them all. ''I've always got you guys''

They chuckle fondly and hug him back.

Donnie was happy to just be friends with April and now that he knew April didn't like him he felt he got along better with Casey.

Everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

 **Again sorry if it isn't good! Please Review x**


End file.
